Jigoku no uchi
by Miaki-San
Summary: Une vie normale ? Était-ce possible ? Les éternels serviteurs d'Athéna font une longue pause à la demande celle-ci et reprirent donc leur étude pour ainsi avoir une vie comme toutes les autres. Seulement, submergés par la joie, aucun d'eux ne se rendaient vraiment compte de la méchanceté dont était capable les étudiants. Et Hyoga, plus particulièrement, allait en faire les frais.
1. Chapitre 1 : Première rentrée !

Bonjour à tous ! J'essaye de me remettre à l'écriture mais j'avais aucune inspiration. J'ai donc fouillé dans mon tiroir et retrouvé une vieille fanfiction que j'avais écrit il y quelques années, ça m'a ému de la relire, j'ai donc décidé de la réécrire afin de la publier. Je ferai de mon mieux pour mener à bien ce projet !

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à **Masami Kurumada** , mais c'est moi qui ais écrit cette fanfic.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première rentrée !**

Ma nuit avait été courte, à peine avais-je fermé les yeux que mon réveil sonna la fin de ma tranquillité. Etait-ce qu'une impression ce manque de sommeil ? Je passai frénétiquement ma main sur toute la surface de la table de chevet afin de trouver ce bourreau, une fois attrapé, j'essayai de trouver le bouton pour faire cesser ce bruit agaçant, cependant impossible de le trouver. Je me décidai à employer la manière forte et envoyai valser contre le mur le petit appareil. J'ouvris les yeux et me relevai, quelqu'un avait ouvert la fenêtre. Encore un coup de celui-là.

Toutes les guerres étaient finies et nous espérions que Saori allait enfin se tenir tranquillement, celle-ci nous avait d'ailleurs ordonné de vivre une vie ... Comment dire ? Normale, pour nous remercier de tout ce que nous avions fait. Elle a donc entreprit des démarches pour nous mettre tous à jour sur les études grâce à des cours particuliers - ce n'est pas comme ci elle manquait d'argent cette princesse - et pouvoir ainsi rentrer au lycée sans difficulté. Aucun de nous cinq était vraiment allé à l'école, après tout, la fondation nous préparait surtout à notre destin de chevalier. Nous avions donc énormément à rattraper. Cependant, Ikki n'a pas voulu entrer au lycée, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, malgré tous les efforts qu'avaient donné son petit frère pour le faire changer d'avis. Il a donc continué à aller de droite à gauche.

Shun finit par me sortir de mes pensées en me demandant :

« Alors, prêt pour cette rentrée ?

\- A-ah, oui, ça peut aller et toi ? répondis-je encore quelque peu endormi.

\- J'ai hâte ! avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Je lui souris en retour, c'était craquant tout cet enthousiasme. Il retourna la question à Shiryu qui buvait son thé, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à la réponse, mais je supposais qu'il était calme, comme à son habitude.

Nous finissions notre petit-déjeuner quand Seiya se décidait, enfin, à montrer le bout de son nez, à moitié endormi. Il nous salua et s'installa à la table pour faire son chocolat chaud. Le dragon lui conseilla de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas que nous le laissions ici, la tête de mule marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que nous ne cherchions pas à comprendre. Nous partions nous habiller, un uniforme, c'était étrange, nous en avions jamais porté. Tout était nouveau.

Je l'enfilai en y faisant attention, malheureusement je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire le nœud de cravate, quelle idée aussi d'en mettre. Je sortis de ma chambre et rejoignis les autres en bas, Shun m'aida pour mon nœud en riant de mon incompétence. Je fis une moue boudeuse ce qui eu l'effet de le faire rire d'autant plus.

Une fois Seiya prêt, nous pouvions partir vers l'établissement. La cruche ne voulait pas nous mettre à disposition sa voiture : « au cas où », nous devions donc faire le chemin à pied, comme tous les autres. Cela nous prit environ une dizaine de minutes pour arriver devant l'école, je soupirai, il y avait tant de monde. Nous nous dirigions tous vers le gymnase, là où se déroulait la fameuse cérémonie d'entrée. Ce fut long. Très long. Shun essaya tant bien que mal de me garder éveillé en me donnant des coups de coude et en me chuchotant à l'oreille. Pourquoi il me dérangeait alors que Seiya pouvait dormir tranquillement ? Injustice !

Les classes furent répartis, on s'était tous retrouvé en seconde année, cela veut dire que nous avions trois ans à faire dans ce lycée. Génial. De plus, nous étions même pas ensemble, chacun était dans une classe différente. Quelle poisse. Un mauvais coup de Saori pour ne pas changer ? Je soupirai.

« Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous verrons pendant les pauses ! essaya de me rassurer mon ami avec son sourire éternel.

\- Oui, t'as raison, acquiesçai-je. »

Quand je fus en classe, je dus piocher un papier pour déterminer ma table, je me retrouvai en plein milieu de la pièce. Afin de faire connaissance, le professeur nous proposa de nous présenter. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, j'ai donc improvisé sans vraiment réfléchir.

« Je m'appelle Hyoga Nakamura - Saori nous avait donné des noms familles au hasard en vue de passer inaperçu, c'est vrai que si nous portions tous le même nom, ça serait assez étrange -, j'ai 16 ans. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

J'entendis, au fond de la salle, un gloussement et une voix qui disait : « Il est pas japonais lui, ça craint. » Je fis semblant de ne pas entendre et repris place sur ma chaise sans dire un mot. Le prof hocha tout simplement la tête et passa au suivant.

Le cours se déroula sans interruption, il nous présentait le lycée, comment aillait se passer l'année, les trucs basiques quoi. Ces choses que Tatsumi nous avait rabâché tout le long des vacances. Autant dire que c'était très, très ennuyeux. Je pris donc le temps de détailler cette salle de cours que j'allais désormais fréquenter pendant toute l'année scolaire. Il devait y avoir une petite trentaine de tables, deux portes coulissantes sur le côté droit menaient dans les longs couloirs, chacun à l'extrémité - devant et au fond -, de l'autre côté des fenêtres laissaient entrer la douce lumière du soleil d'avril. En face de moi, le grand tableau noir avec le bureau du professeur et derrière les tables se trouvait des petits casiers pour que nous rangions nos affaires encombrantes.

Je détaillai ensuite ma table, propre, sans aucune marque, nous pourrions croire qu'elle était neuve. Un casier et un accroche sac. C'était bizarre de faire attention à tout cela, mais comme tout était nouveau, j'ai trouvé important de me familiariser avec ce nouvel environnement.

Puis commença une longue série de cours, je commençai avec japonais, ensuite histoire et pour finir la matinée, maths, auquel j'ai strictement rien compris. L'année commençait bien ! La sonnerie retentit et l'enseignant quitta la salle. C'était la pause midi. Les élèves déplaçaient les tables pour manger ensemble, quittaient la pièce pour manger dehors. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait les autres ... Je sentis soudainement quelque chose me tapotait l'épaule et me retournai vivement. Shun. Il me sourit et me dit de le suivre avec mon bento.

Nous mangions tous les quatre dehors, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ce n'était pas interdit ? Oh, peu importait. Nous riions, racontions notre matinée. Shiryu était resté dans son coin, n'étonnant personne, il aimait tellement le calme, Seiya avait déjà tapé à l'oeil des garçons de sa classe grâce à sa joie de vivre, Shun avait eu plus de mal à cause de son apparence mais j'étais sûr qu'il allait très vite se faire des amis tellement il était gentil et serviable, mais j'avais peur que les gens en profitent. Quant à moi, j'évitais toute évocation du jeune qui avait fait cette remarque sur moi lors des présentations. Mh ... Zetsu si je me souviens bien. Tout allait s'arranger, il n'y avait aucune raison du contraire.

La pause se finit et les cours recommencèrent. L'après-midi se passa assez rapidement. J'essayai au maximum de me concentrer et de souffler pendant les récréations, je faisais de mon mieux. Zetsu ne m'adressa pas la parole. Comme tout le monde. Je restais dans mon coin à lire et organiser mes notes. Il fallait que je réussisse mes études, pour pouvoir enfin vivre comme les autres mais, étrangement, quand j'essayais de poser une question, personne ne me répondait. Je ne les forçai pas.

La journée se finit, nous rentrions chez nous, épuisés. Je commençai par manger quelques biscuits en faisant, à contre-coeur, les quelques devoirs que les professeurs nous ont donnés. Quelle idée, dès la rentrée. Puis, nous nous affalions avec un plateau repas dans le canapé et regarda des films en contant notre première journée. Ça c'était bien passé pour eux tous, tant mieux. J'étais soulagé.

Nous nous couchions rapidement pour ne pas être fatigué le lendemain. Allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond, perdu dans mes pensées, je me demandai : Était-ce le commencement d'une nouvelle vie ?

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois, j'espère que c'était pas trop court et que ça vous a plu ! Faites moi part de vos impressions, j'ai énormément besoin de m'améliorer. Je vous l'accorde, ironiquement je suis bien plus à l'aise avec les histoires tragiques/psychologiques mais on y viendra ! Bonne journée/soirée à vous et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. ~


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un ami ?

Bonjour à tous ! J'ai publié le premier chapitre il y a quatre jours et me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Rien de bien méchant, mais je préfère installé correctement l'histoire, on va dire ... Merci à tous pour vos lectures, vos reviews toussa. ~ Bonne lecture ! Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un ami ?**

Les jours se suivaient, se ressemblaient. Je n'avais encore jamais parlé à quelqu'un et personne ne venait me voir. Je mangeais tous les midis avec les autres qui, eux, avaient déjà des amis, très gentils. J'ai pu leur adresser la parole de temps à autre mais, aucun lien ne s'était ficelé, à mon grand désespoir. Je me sentais seul, cependant je n'osais rien dire à mes amis, mes compagnons.

Pendant la pause du matin, alors que je relisais mes cours, en classe, pour le contrôle juste après, j'entendis soudainement :

« Bonjour, moi c'est Ayato Hasegawa. Toi, tu t'appelles Hyoga Nakamura, c'est ça ? »

Je relevai la tête et vis un de mes camarades, un grand brun, sportif, le genre de garçon dont toutes les filles raffolaient. Il devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt, il était dans le club de basket. Il portait une grosse paire de lunette posait sur son petit nez et avait un petit air enfantin. Des yeux chaleureux, noisettes, en forme d'amande. Il me souriait, un grand sourire qui laissait voir pratiquement toutes ses dents blanches. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou et cachaient quelque peu son front. Ha ! Et si je me souvenais bien, il était délégué.

« Oui, c'est ça, lui répondis-je finalement.

\- Euh ..., il hésita, j'aimerais qu'on soit ami ! s'exclama-t-il subitement. »

Ami ? Je le fixai, la bouche entre-ouverte. Etrange comme demande. Encore hier, tout le monde m'ignorait et là, il venait me parler ? Je réfléchis peut-être trop, je lui souris et acceptai. Après tout, il avait l'air gentil !

Il prit une chaise et s'installa près de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je révise pour le devoir d'histoire, lui répondis-je. »

Il m'aida à réviser, m'expliquant clairement le cours et éclaircissant la moindre zone d'ombre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était intelligent. La pause passa plus vite que les précédentes et le prof entra dans la classe. Ayato se précipita pour rejoindre sa place et le cours commença. Murakami-seisen, notre professeur d'histoire et géographie, nous distribua les copies. Quand je me retrouvai en face de ces questions, je trouvai cela ... facile ! Je remplis le devoir assez vite, faisant attention à mon japonais. Une fois finit, je relis en entier. Quelque chose me paraissait bizarre, oh, ça devait être rien. Je corrigeai deux, trois fautes et on ramassa les feuilles. J'étais confiant.

La matinée était finie et j'allai remercier mon nouvel ami pour son aide. J'avais tout compris ! Il me dit que ça lui avait fait plaisir et que si j'avais encore besoin de lui, que je n'hésite pas à lui demander. Il était si gentil.

Les semaines défilèrent doucement, on passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, on se parlait à chaque pause. Je m'amusais vraiment avec lui. On se racontait tout, du moins, je le racontais une vie totalement fictive ... J'en étais un peu honteux mais, je ne pouvais rien dire.

Mon père était décédé un peu après ma naissance, de suite d'une grave maladie cardiaque. On a vécu en Russie jusqu'à mes cinq ans où ma mère fut mutée au Japon. Elle en était contente même si ça la rendait un peu triste de quitter son pays. Avec l'argent de la vente de notre ancienne maison, elle acheta un petit appartement dans les banlieues de Tokyo. Elle travaillait durement et rentrait très tard afin de payer le loyer qui était plus cher qu'avant, j'avais dû apprendre à me débrouiller seul. Malgré son absence, elle était très aimante et gentille. Elle laissait toujours de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur et m'achetait même des petits biscuits alors qu'on manquait d'argent. J'entrais en primaire, puis au collège et enfin au lycée. Mes notes n'étaient pas terribles, car je devais faire le ménage et rendait des services aux personnes âgées pour gagner de l'argent, je n'avais donc pas assez de temps pour bien apprendre mes cours. Un peu avant ma rentrée au lycée, ma mère mourut de surmenage dans son sommeil et je fus héberger par mes amis.

Après avoir conté cette triste histoire, Ayato me regardait tristement. Je lui demandai ce qu'il avait et il me prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée pour toi, vraiment, il me serra encore plus fort, ma vie est si tranquille comparait à toi et je me suis permis de me plaindre.

\- H-hein ? Mais non, ne t'en fais pas ! essayai-je de le rassurer. »

Il avait vécu une enfance banale, avec ses deux parents et sa soeur, sauf qu'il détestait profondément son père. Je n'avais pas très bien compris la raison, mais ça se voyait dans son regard et son poigt se serrait quand il en parlait.

Il me lâcha et se plaignit d'avoir soif. On alla au distributeur automatique et prit une boisson chacun. J'avais choisi de soda et le bu d'une traite. Ayato rit en me voyant reprendre de l'air une fois que j'avais fini, il était si joyeux. Tout le temps. Et tout le monde l'adorait pour ça, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter même dans les pires moments. D'ailleurs, il ne restait qu'avec moi ces dernières semaines ...

Il s'appuya à la rempart en métal et me demanda :

« Hey ! Hyoga, et si tu mangeais avec moi ?

\- Mh .. c'est que .. je mange déjà avec quelqu'un.

\- Hein ? Celui qui ressemble à une fille et qui vient te chercher tous les midis ? questionna-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. »

J'hochai la tête, un peu irrité par la remarque qu'il venait de faire. Shun lui avait rien demandé. Mais bon, il n'a pas dû dire ça par méchanceté, sans réfléchir certainement. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait parfois.

« Aller ! J'ai envie de manger avec toi euh, supplia-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- Bon .. d'accord, cédai-je. »

Il sauta de joie et me sourit chaleureusement. Cela lui tenait tant à coeur que ça ? Ils ne devraient pas m'en vouloir si je ne mangeais pas avec eux qu'une seule. Ils pouvaient se passer de moi.

On tapota mon épaule, je n'avais besoin de me retourner, savant déjà qui c'était. Ayato ne me laisse pas le temps d'expliquer la situation qu'il me prit par le bras et me tira avec lui en soufflant dans l'oreille de Shun quelque chose que je n'avais pas pu entendre. Cependant, je vis mon ami d'enfance se figer et baisser la tête. Que lui avait-il dit ?

On sortit du bâtiment et mangea dehors sur un banc à l'ombre. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas décroché un mot depuis l'interpellation. On s'était promis de toujours manger ensemble et en quelques semaines, je brisais déjà cette promesse. J'en fis part à Ayato, il rit à gorge déployé et me répondit qu'ils n'allaient pas me bouder pour si peu. Il avait raison, je ne devais pas m'en faire autant et profiter de ma pause avec tout nouvel ami.

On retourna en classe peu avant que la cloche résonne. Je m'assis à ma place et lui à la sienne, juste devant moi. Je préparai mes affaires et découvris que mon critérium était vide, je pris les mines d'un autre et les mis dans l'ancien. Ayato se retourna et me demanda pourquoi j'utilisais toujours ce critérium.

« C'est Shun qui nous les a offerts, on a tous les mêmes ! lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Oh, je vois, souffla-t-il en se remettant correctement sur sa chaise. »

Pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? Bon, tant pis. La seconde déléguée entra et nous déclara que le cours de maths était annulé, le professeur ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il a du repartir se reposer chez lui. Je prévenai le brun que j'allais aux toilettes, c'était quelque peu urgent. Il fit un simple mouvement de tête.

Je parcourus les longs couloirs, personne n'y traînait lors des heures de cours, c'était étrangement calme. J'entrai dans les cabinets et fis rapidement ce que j'avais à faire.

Quand je me réinstallai à ma place, Ayato était parti. Je décidai donc de travailler et cherchai mon critérium qui avait ... disparu. Je cherchai sous ma table, dans mon casier, dans mon sac, rien à voir, je ne le trouvai pas. Où l'avais-je encore posé ? Je me grattai la tête en réfléchissant. Je soupirai ... Et fouillé toute la salle sans le trouver. J'ai dû le perdre. Je préférais ne pas en parler aux autres, ni à Ayato, ni à personne.

* * *

Ca sera tout. Ou est donc passé le critérium ? Qu'à-t-il dit à Shun ? Si je me « dépêche », on va dire, c'est parce que je serai occupée et je doute sérieusement pouvoir publier quelque chose pendant ce temps-là donc j'essaye de rattraper un peu le coup. Mais je doute pouvoir publier le chapitre 3 dans la semaine, je vais essayer, sinon,ça sera plus tard. J'écrirai des chapitres en avance, toussa. Cette histoire m'inspire vraiment, huhu. J'espère que ça vous a plu, bonne journée/soirée !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Trahison

Hey ! Boon, j'ai réussi à terminer le chapitre 3, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver. Désolée si j'ai fait des fautes et j'espère que cela vous plaira. ~

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Trahison.

Le soir-même, je ne voulais pas rentrer, affronter leur regard, surtout celui de Shun, m'était impossible .. Je restai donc dans le parc sur la balançoire, je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone : 23h57. J'avais déjà quarante-huit messages non lu. Il commençait à faire un peu frais, relevant la tête vers le ciel, je vis toutes les petites lumières qui formaient des dessins. Je voyais la constellation du cygne. Je souris légèrement. Soudain, j'entendis mon téléphone sonnait, quelqu'un m'appelait. Shun ... Pourquoi ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi, il ne devrait pas avoir envie de me parler. Je laissai sonner. Il laissa un message. Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter .. Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à ses paroles, à sa voix.

Je sentis une frêle pression sur mon épaule, je sursautai, me retournai vivement et vis Ayato. Il me souriait. Encore. Encore et encore ... Toujours ce même sourire chaleureux. Non. Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Je n'arrivai pas à le définir. Il s'assit près de moi, sur l'autre balançoire et prit la parole :

« Tu sais, tes amis ne doivent pas tenir tant que cela à toi. »

Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas répondre. Mais il avait peut-etre raison, ils m'avaient simplement appelé, pas cherché dans la ville. Je soupirai.

« Il n'y a que moi qui t'aimes vraiment ici, ajouta-t-il. »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Je détachai mon regard du ciel pour le regardait, lui. Aimer ? De quel façon parlait-il ? Il devenait fou ?

« Haha, tu verrais ta tête ! éclata-t-il de dire en se levant. Je vais y aller, maintenant, bonne nuit Hyo-ga ! »

Il partit, me laissant de nouveau seul. Etait-ce le mieux ? Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ... Je baillai, il faudrait que je rentre. Je fis le chemin en silence, croissant quelque rare personne en général bourré, titubant, s'appuyant contre le mur. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention, à part un qui m'avait bousculé et avait fait tomber sa bouteille d'alcool, me râlant dessus en repartant.

Une fois devant la propriété, j'ouvris discrètement la porte. Les messages et appels avaient cessé. Les lumières étaient éteintes, personne n'était là. Personne ne m'avait attendu. Ils dormaient tous. J'allumai la lumière de l'entrée, ôtai ma veste et mes chaussures pour ensuite montai les escaliers qui poussaient des grincements aiguës et désagréables. Une fois sur le palier, je longeai le long couloir, ma chambre était tout au fond. Chaque porte était fermé, chaque lumière était éteinte. Par curiosité, je posai ma main sur la poignet de la chambre de Shun. J'avais envie de le voir ... Non, je ne devais pas le déranger. Je la lâchai et partis dans mon lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil malgré toutes ces pensées qui me torturaient.

Mon réveil sonna, une nouvelle fois, comme tous les jours. Je descendis, répétant les mêmes gestes que tous les matins, à la différence que personne ne m'adressait la parole. Que s'était-il passé .. ? Je sortis le premier, cette ignorance me faisait souffrir. Ils parlaient, m'ignorant, n'osant pas me regarder en face. Ils l'avaient donc mal pris que je ne mange pas avec eux ? Mais ... pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas content que j'ai un ami ? Pourquoi ne souhaitaient-ils pas d'être heureux ? C'était quoi le problème ? C'était si grave ?

La matinée commença, je parlais avec Ayato, on riait. Puis les cours commencèrent à leur tour. On avait histoire en première heure, le professeur nous rendit les copies du dernier contrôle, celui où j'étais sûr d'avoir réussi. Cependant, je déchantai quand je vis ma note. 34/100. Mais enfin ... Je restai figé, pris mes cours et je remarquai que pratiquement toutes les réponses que j'avais données étaient hors-sujet. Il n'en était pas du tout question dans la leçon. J'avais pourtant révisé avec Ayato ... Tant pis.

Et ce fut le même déroulement à chaque test, mes résultats étaient en grave baisse. A tel point que mon professeur principal me convoqua dans son bureau, me criant qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je n'allais jamais réussir mes études si je continuais comme cela. Je gardais la tête basse, honteux. Je m'étais pourtant donné pour objectif de réussir ...

Je regagnai ma salle et Ayato me sauta dessus en me demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui expliquai. Il s'excusa et me promit de m'aider au maximum pour me rattraper. Il allait avoir du boulot mais, il m'assura qu'il voulait que mon bien. Il me prêta d'abord ses notes afin de compléter les miennes. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez.

Le midi, je mangeais désormais avec Ayato. Shun ne venait plus me chercher .. Je n'essayai pas de lui parler, même quand on se croisait dans les couloirs par hasard.

Le soir, je traînais avec Ayato dans la rue, on se racontait des histoires, des anecdotes. J'avais un peu honte de lui avoir menti pour mon histoire, je n'avais pas le choix après tout ... Il était toujours aussi souriant, lui. Il finit par me demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ne réagis pas sur l'instant, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Oh, rien.

\- Ne me mens pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je mens pas ... »

Il se mit devant moi, me prit par les épaules, me secouant.

« Hyoga, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

\- Je sais, répondis-je simplement en faisant pas attention à son geste soudain. C'est mes amis, ils m'ignorent maintenant, avouai-je.

\- Hein ? il me lâcha les épaules. S'ils font ça, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas tes vrais amis. »

Il restait silencieux, il avait peut-être raison. Drôlement, il avait le nez pour découvrir l'hypocrisie des gens. Il était mon seul ami, le seul sur qui je pouvais compter. Je lui souris faiblement.

On rentra tard chez nous, contrairement à la nuit précédente, j'entendis des pas légers descendre les escaliers, je me rapprochai doucement de la personne. Shun ? Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, me dépassai pour la première fois. Il me regarda, jeta un oeil à la pendule, puis me regarda une nouvelle fois.

« Hyoga ... c'est qui ce type ? me demanda-t-il tristement. »

Ce type ? Ayato ? Il venait me voir .. juste pour ça ? Il ne s'excusait pas pour son ignorance ? Son comportement blessant ? Il ne s'excusait pas .. ? Mon visage se crispait, contrarié, je le bousculai pour passer. Il me suivit en criant :

« Tu ne peux pas garder tout pour toi !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, encore moins de la tienne, affirmai-je froidement en arrivant sur la palier. »

Il m'agrippa la manche, me forçant à me retourner vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était tellement horrible à supporter ... J'avais envie de le serrer contre moi. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas .. ?

« Nous voulons juste t'aider ... murmura-t-il.

\- M'aider ?! En m'ignorant ? éclatai-je en me dégageant de sa prise et me précipitant dans ma chambre.

\- Mais ... c'est toi qui ne voulait plus me parler. »

J'ignorai ses dernières paroles, je n'avais jamais dit ça. Jamais. Je m'enfermai, m'écroulant sur mon lit. J'entendis des voix dans le couloir, nous avions du réveiller les autres. Qui sait, peut-être les voisins aussi. On tapait à ma porte, j'hurlai que je ne voulais pas qu'on me dérange et que tout était de leur faute. Shiryu avait beau tenté de me dissuader, lui aussi appuyait les propos de Shun disant que je ne voulais pas leur parler. J'ignorai. Je les ignorai. Et m'endormis une fois qu'ils abandonnèrent.

* * *

Heee oui, les choses se gâtent pour Hyoga. Comment va-t-il gérer cette baisse et cette crise avec ses compagnons ? Et qui est donc ce Ayato ? Je souhaite vraiment que ce chapitre vous plait, ainsi que cette fanfiction. Il est vrai que j'avance lentement mais je préfère ne pas aller trop vite ! Merci pour vos reviews, views, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. xd Bonne journée/soirée à tous ! ~


	4. Chapitre 4 : Pardon

Bonjour à tous ! Alors, les gens, j'aimerai m'excuser de ma longueeeee absence d'un an. J'aimerai vous expliquer mais ça rentre dans le domaine privé. xd Surtout que j'ai recommencé ce chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois car il me plaisait vraiment pas là. Passons ! J'espère que chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Pardon ...

Le lendemain matin, mon professeur étant absent, je commençais une heure plus tard. Je m'étais donc réveillé après tout le monde. Cela m'arrangeait avec la dispute de la veille. Je me levai au environ de huit heures du matin, je restai un petit moment allongé dans mon lit, perdu dans mes vastes pensées. Je me décidai à descendre dans la salle à manger. J'y ai trouvé un ... petit déjeuner ? Il y avait un verre et du jus d'orange, des croissants ainsi que des pains aux chocolats. Le toaster était posé sur la table avec des tranches de brioche accompagnées de confitures et de pâtes à tartiner.

Sur la table se trouvait un petit papier, posé contre la bouteille de jus d'orange. Je le prie et lu le petit mot : Je suis désolé pour hier soir, je n'aurai pas dû réagir ainsi. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai préparé de quoi manger. J'ai remarqué que tu mangeais de moins en moins le matin alors que c'est le repas le plus important de la journée ! Bref, régale toi bien et pardonne moi. - Shun.

« Qu'est-ce que ... ? murmurai-je. »

Je fixai ce petit mot et le pliai avant de le glisser dans ma poche. Il voulait ... se faire pardonner ? Vraiment ? Je m'installai et mangeai avec appétit. J'étais .. tellement heureux ? Mais, en même temps, si soucieux. Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi ils parlaient hier.

Au lycée, Ayato essaya de me parler tant bien que mal mais impossible pour lui d'attirer mon attention. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Perturbé par la dispute de la veille que je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais rien dit, rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Ils osaient se faire passer pour de pauvres victimes et rejetaient la faute sans pitié sur moi. On était censé être des « compagnons », quelle honte ... Je soupirai, cela était devenu une habitude ces temps-ci.

« Hey, Hyoga ! tu m'écoutes ? entendis-je crier.

\- A-ah, bien sûr que je t'écoutais ! essayai-je de me défendre.

\- C'est ça, alors quelle est la dernière question que j't'ai posée ? demanda Ayato, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quelle est la dernière question que je t'ai posée ? répondis-je en tirant la langue. »

Il fit la moue, j'éclatai de rire. Il était mignon quand il faisait cette tête. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre mes absences répétaient comme ci, il savait déjà ce que c'était. Il me comprenait tout sans que j'aie besoin de parler. Les cours commencèrent et passèrent lentement, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce que disait le professeur, oubliant de prendre des notes.

A la pause de midi, Ayato et moi mangions dehors, comme à notre habitude, sur un banc de la cour. Le temps se réchauffait. On est déjà début mai, cela passait vite. On avait l'habitude de discuter et ricaner, comme de bons amis. On était de bons amis, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'on l'était, quelle question ! N'était-il pas le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance ? Fixant mes pieds, je mangeais machinalement, par pur réflexe, je supposais.

Quelques voix se faisaient entendre, se rapprochant avec joie vers le banc où Ayato et moi étions installés. Je les reconnus aisément. C'était eux ... Mes anciens amis, compagnons de combat. J'entendis le doux rire de Shun. Cela me rendit si triste. Une fois près de nous, ils se turent. Ils passèrent devant moi, sans rien dire. M'ont-ils vu ? M'ignorent-ils ? Shun s'arrêta à quelques mètres du banc et se retourna. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Un regard désolé. Seiya l'appela et ils partirent. Encore une fois.

« On rentre ? me proposa Ayato. »

J'acceptai en hochant simplement la tête. L'après-midi se passa comme d'habitude, les cours furent long. Au dernier cours, nous avions japonais ancien. Je cherchais mon manuel désespérément. Je l'avais oublié ... J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir pris ce matin. Ma voisine me fixait depuis quelques minutes, voyant ma panique, elle me demanda :

« Tu as oublié ton manuel ? »

Je mis du temps pour réagir mais j'hochai simplement la tête. Elle me sourit et colla nos deux tables ensembles en posant le manuel au milieu. J'étais gêné. Je lui avais jamais parlé et elle acceptait de m'aider. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Pour une fois que quelqu'un, en dehors d'Ayato, était gentil avec moi. Ayato se retourna vers moi et me lâcha un grand sourire dont il avait le secret. Je ne compris pas vraiment mais, je lui rendis un sourire un peu crispé à cause de la situation.

Soudain, je réalisai que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom et son nom. J'essayais de fouiller dans mes souvenirs. Ceux du début d'année quand on s'était tous présenté mais, rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler son nom. Alors, à voix baisse, je lui posai la question. Elle me regardait, surprise. L'avais-je vexée ? Elle prit une feuille blanche et marqua quelque chose puis, elle la tourna un peu pour que je puisse lire. Hikaru Nanami. Son nom était suivi d'un « Et toi ? » Je déchirai une feuille vierge de mon cahier et écris mon prénom et nom avant de tourner la feuille, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. Elle sourit et reprit sa feuille en écrivant « Ravis de te rencontrer, Hyoga ! ». Je lâchai un faible sourire en lisant ceci. Cela me faisait tellement plaisir ... Je lui écris ensuite : « Moi de même, Nanami ! » Elle me rigola en me disant que je ne devais pas l'appeler Nanami mais, Hikaru. Et nous continuions de parler avec cette technique tout le long du cours en oubliant même de le noter. Le professeur nous gronda à plusieurs reprises quand nous étions en train de glousser comme des poules. La classe éclata de rire suite à cette remarque. Cependant, nous deux, nous étions assez mal à l'aise.

Le cours était fini et Hikaru me dit au revoir en partant précipitamment. Ayato passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule en me serrant contre lui et ricana :

« Vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux !

\- N'importe quoi !, me défendis-je. »

En continuant de ricaner bêtement, il sortit de la salle de classe en me disant qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire ce soir donc il ne pouvait pas traîner avec moi en ville, comme les autres jours. Cependant, il m'enverrait un message ce soir avec son téléphone portable.

Je dus rentrer seul ce soir mais, j'étais tellement amusé par ma rencontre avec cette fille que je n'y pensais pas vraiment. Je rentrai, plus tôt que d'habitude, au manoir, au environ de 17h. Toutefois, j'étais monté directement dans ma chambre en passant par la cuisine afin de prendre quelque chose à manger. Ils étaient tous dans le salon, ils plaisantaient, riaient, s'amusaient. Je les détestais. Une fois, arrivé dans la seule pièce où je me sentais bien, je me jetai sur mon lit et sortant mon téléphone, attendant un message de mon seul ami. Je me demandai ce qu'il avait de si urgent à faire. Néanmoins, j'aurai pu lui posé des questions. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? Je mangeai mon sandwich que j'avais acheté sur la route et le yaourt que j'avais pris dans le réfrigérateur une fois que j'étais rentré. Il était maintenant 20h. J'avais passé ma soirée à manger, à regarder des animes et lire des manga. Je n'avais même pas commencé mes devoirs.

Mon téléphone sonna, je l'attrapai, pensant que c'était Ayato. Pourtant, c'était ... Shun ? J'ouvris le message et commença à le lire. Brutalement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était que trois mots. Je serrai le téléphone contre moi en pleurant, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir cette montée de larmes. Pourquoi ... ? Était-il obligé de m'envoyer un « Je t'aime ... Pardon. ». Hein ?! Il était obligé ?! Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, je supprimai son message et m'allongeai dans mon lit, en sanglotant et remettant en route mon anime. Il pensait que cela être aussi simple ? La dispute du jour d'avant se remémora dans ma tête. Je finis par m'endormir, à force de pleurer.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ... J'espère que cela vous a plu ! C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à commencer la véritable intrigue mais .. le harcèlement, ça vient pas d'un coup comme ça, je le sais bien. xd C'est ça qui est le plus dur dans cette histoire, placé l'élément déclencheur de tous les problèmes, une fois que je l'aurai fait, je pense que je réussirai plus facilement à écrire la suite. Bref, le mois prochain, il y aura un nouveau chapitre ! Et là, c'est sur et certain. Quand ? Aucune idée, pendant le mois de juin. xd M'enfin, merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée !


	5. Chapter 5 : Tout commence

Désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas d'excuse là. Le chapitre était pratiquement fini et je n'avais pu le courage de le finir. Il est d'ailleurs un peu plus long que les autres, je sais pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'écouter : Dark Piano : Suicide, qui est un joli air de piano mais un peu grave. Haha, bonne lecture, j'espère que cela va vous plaire !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Tout commence.

Les semaines passèrent et ma relation avec Hikaru et Ayato était très bonne. Désormais, nous étions passer d'un duo à un trio. Nous passions nos journées ensemble, même quand nous avions pas cours. On était maintenant en juin et les vacances d'été approchèrent lentement.

Mes notes étaient toujours en chute libre et cela s'annonçait mauvais pour les examens de fin de trimestre. Cependant, mes deux meilleurs amis, qui étaient de très bon élèves, m'aidaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ayato, son point fort, c'était les sciences, c'est-â-dire, la physique, la chimie, les mathématiques ainsi que les sciences humaines. Pour équilibrer le tout, Hikaru avait de très grande facilitée en littérature, en langues et en histoire, géographie. Il n'y avait que moi, qui n'avait aucun avenir. La seule matière où j'avais la moyenne était le sport. Le professeur principal me grondait tous les jours dans la salle des professeurs. J'avais envie de réussir mais, je ne savais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois, mes réponses n'avaient rien avoir avec le cours.

Un matin, en arrivant en cours, Hikaru m'interpella et me demanda de le rejoindre après les cours sur le banc où l'on mangeait d'habitude le midi. Intrigué, j'essayais de poser quelques questions mais elle partit avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche. Pendant toute la journée, j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui parler mais elle ne répondait jamais à mes questions et évitait tout le temps le sujet.

La fin des cours arriva et je me dirigeai vers le fameux banc, en marchant rapidement. Hikaru était déjà là, assise sur le banc. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle ne pouvait pas avoir froid à cette époque de l'année. Je m'approchai lentement d'elle et prit place sur le banc juste à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux en se tortillant. Elle prit soudainement la parole :

« Hyoga.. j'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença-t-elle alors qu'un silence s'installe, je t'aime !, s'écria-t-elle. »

Je restai à la fixer longuement sans oser bouger. Elle s'approcha de moi et colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Je me laissai faire, ne sachant comment réagir. C'était mon premier baiser. Elle recula mais resta tout de même assez proche pour que nos nez se touchent, elle sourit et me demanda :

« Toi aussi, tu m'aimes ? »

Je la pris par les épaules et l'éloigna de moi. Je la regardai tristement et lui avouai :

« Je suis désolée, Hikaru, je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Je t'aime, certes, mais pas de la même façon. »

Elle me regarda longtemps puis, des larmes coulaient sur sa joue blanche. Elle se jeta sur moi et commença à retirer ma chemise. Je ne comprenais pas qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle me suppliait de le faire avec elle. Je la poussai brutalement, elle tomba à terre, la tête baissée en sanglotant. Je m'excusai et m'éloignai précipitamment.

Je rentrais à la villa, mes compagnons étaient installés dans le salon, encore une fois. Je montai directement dans ma chambre en prenant quelques trucs à manger. J'avais maintenant pris cette habitude qui était devenue automatique. Je sautai dans mon lit et ouvrait mon ordinateur portable et mis un anime que j'avais repéré il y a quelques jours. Je grignotai tout en regardant l'anime toute la soirée et finit par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai au lycée et croisait quelques regards insistants. Je n'y prêtais pas attention mais cela était assez malaisant. Ses regards étaient encore plus présents une fois que je pénétrai dans l'établissement. Je montai les escaliers et toutes les personnes que je croisais cesser de parler. Au bout du couloir de mon étage, j'entendais quelques ricanements quand je m'approchai. Je me disais que ce n'était que du hasard. Mais le hasard existe-t-il ? J'entrai dans la salle et tout le monde se tu. Ils me fixaient, tous pendant quelques secondes et tournèrent rapidement le regard, comme ci ils m'évitaient. Je m'approchai de ma table et m'installai me disant que cela n'était simplement du hasard, rien d'autre. Au fond de moi, je l'espérais.

Le professeur entra et le cours commença. Je n'avais pas vu Ayato, était-il malade ? Il ne m'avait rien dit. Inquiet, j'allai voir Hikaru pour lui poser la question lors de l'intercours. Cependant, au moment où je m'approchai d'elle et l'interpellai, son amie se metta entre elle et moi, comme pour la protéger d'un danger. Elle s'écria :

« Tu oses lui parler après ce que tu as fait ?! Es-tu un monstre ?! »

Elle prit la main d'Hikaru qui commençait à pleurer et l'amena en dehors de la salle. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette réaction ? Je n'avais que repousser ses avances. Cela était si mal ? Toute la classe me regardait, me dévisageait. J'entendais des murmures. De quoi parlaient-ils ? De moi ?

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur entra en nous ordonnant de nous asseoir. Je pris place à ma chaise et le professeur commença le cours. Je n'écoutais pas, trop perturbé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Je ne comprennais pas. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Il fallait que je parle à Hikaru. Il le fallait. Je jetai quelques regards vers elle mais elle m'ignorait. Je croyais qu'on était ami. A la fin du cours, elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui parler et partit en courant de la salle, suivit par sa nouvelle petite bande. Je rangeais mes affaires calmement, ne prêtant pas attention à tous ces regards. Cependant, un garçon arriva vers moi. Il me disait quelque chose. Ah ! Oui ! C'était le garçon en début d'année qui avait fait un commentaire lors de ma présentation. Ze ... Zetsu, si je me souvenais bien. Soudain, il me poussa le reste de mes affaires par terre et m'arrache le sac des mains en vidant tout son contenu. Pourquoi ? Les autres rigolaient. Je ne fis aucun geste. Et il prit la parole :

« Ce n'est rien devant ce que tu as fait à Hikaru. »

Aussitôt, il partit avec ses amis. Tous gloussaient encore. Il était fier de sa blague. Je m'abaissais et ramassait toutes mes affaires. En passant à côté de moi, quelques personnes marchèrent sur mes cahiers ou donnaient un coup de pied dedans. Pourquoi ... ? Pourquoi je méritais ça ?! Je faisais comme ci cela ne m'infectait pas. J'ai vécu pire, n'est-ce pas ? Combattre, c'est pire, n'est-ce pas ? Etre frapper, c'est pire, n'est-ce pas ?! Je me retenais de pleurer. Est-ce cela un comportement digne d'un chevalier servant d'Athéna ? Non, je n'étais plus un chevalier. J'étais maintenant un pauvre lycéen orphelin sans défense devant le vrai monde. Je n'étais plus rien. J'avais perdu l'une de mes amis. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. Je baissais la tête. Perdu. Que devais-je faire ? Pourquoi les gens sont si cruels ?!

Je me levai brusquement et sortit en ramassant mes affaires. Je sortis mon téléphone et envoya un message à Ayato. C'était mon seul ami. Le seul de mon côté. Le seul à pouvoir m'aider et me soutenir. Je rentrai en courant au manoir. Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Ayato. Je me retenais de pleurer, je ne devais pas. Je ne devais pas ! Pas devant eux ! Maman ... Tu me manques ... Shun passait devant moi. Il avait vu mes larmes, je le savais. Il voyait tout.

« Hyoga .., commença-t-il. »

Je cachai ma tête avec mon sac et montai les escaliers en sanglotant. Il me suivit pas. Shun ... J'aurai tellement aimé que tu me suives ce jour-là mais, je ne voulais pas parler. Je venais d'être humilié. Devant tout le monde. J'avais si peur. Comment allait se passer la journée suivante ? Je fermai la porte de ma chambre à clé et me laissai tomber sur le lit en cachant ma tête avec mon sac. Je réalisai que j'avais des devoirs. Cela me changera les idées, non ? Je sortis mes affaires mais remarquai qu'il me manquait un cahier. L'avais-je oublier en classe ... ? Mon carnet de notes. Comment allais-je faire pour réviser ? Ou était-il ? Par terre ? Dans mon casier ? Sur mon table ? Où ? Quelqu'un allait tomber dessus ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas réviser pour le contrôle de demain.

Mon téléphone sonna. Ayato ? Je me levai et lu le message. Il était malade et ne pouvait pas venir pendant une semaine. Mon seul ami ... Je lui ai répondu qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, que ce se passait bien au lycée et qu'il devait se reposer. Je lui rendrai visite dans le semaine, quand j'aurai le temps. Je posai mon téléphone sur le bureau et m'effondrai en sanglots. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Non. Au fond de moi, je souhaitais que quelqu'un me sauve de ce cauchemar qui ne faisait que de débuter. Aidez-moi !

* * *

Les choses se gâtent un peu pour le petit Hyoga. Haha. Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin ! Je ne peux pas vous dire quand va sortir le prochain chapitre, je m'y tiens jamais de toute façon. Ça sera donc la surprise ! Normalement, j'essayerai d'en sortir prochainement. Bref, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours ! Bonne journée, ou soirée !


	6. Chapter 6 : Bienvenue en Enfer

Tout d'abord, désolée pour cette absence. Ahah, une énorme panne d'inspiration et lorsque j'essayais d'écrire une chapitre, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Le sujet est délicat à vrai dire et j'ai peur de le traiter bizarrement. Bref, j'ai fait un chapitre légèrement plus long pour me rattraper un peu de tout ce temps à vous faire patienter ! J'ai relu les commentaires et les chapitres précédents, j'ai remarqué que je laissais complètement la description de côté, laissant le stricte minimum. Je ne pensais pas que mon style allait changer en quelques mois, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira toujours. A vrai dire, Je sais ce que ça fait lorsqu'une histoire n'est pas finie, c'est assez frustrant pour le lecteur donc j'espère avoir le courage de finir un jour celle-là ! Les choses sérieuses commencent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 ** _Bienvenue en Enfer_**

Combien de temps restait-il avant les vacances ? Combien de semaines ? Combien de jours ? Combien d'heures ? Combien de minutes ? Combien de secondes ? Mon réveil avait sonné depuis un moment désormais, toutefois, je ne m'étais pas levé. Je me contentai de fixer le plafond, comptant les jours qu'il me restait à aller au lycée. Je secouai ma tête. À quoi pensais-je ? Des idiots avaient seulement renversé le contenu de mon sac au sol, ce n'était rien de grave en soi. Quelqu'un n'avait pas essayé de me tuer ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Oui, ce n'était pas grave. C'était enfantin, puéril de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Je poussai un long soupir et me levai, cherchant à garder mon moral.

Je ne mais que quelques minutes pour me préparer sachant que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps ce matin. Je dévalais les escaliers tout en ajustant mon uniforme, m'attendant à voir mes compagnons, cependant personne. Il n'y avait personne. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche de pantalon pour vérifier l'heure. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une vingtaine de minutes donc, ils devraient être toujours là normalement. Peut-être avaient-ils des choses à faire ? De toute façon, en quoi cela m'intéressait . Ils ne m'adressaient plus du tout la parole maintenant.

J'entrai dans la cuisine pour chercher désespérément quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, personne n'avait fait les courses mais, je remarquai mon paquet de biscuits préférés posés sur la table avec un petit morceau de papier. Je me doutais bien de qui cela était. Je pris tout de même le papier et lus : « J'ai acheté les biscuits que tu aimes tant, Seiya avait tout mangé, haha. » C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Sacré Seiya. Je me surpris à sourire. Non, ils n'étaient plus mes amis. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Je pris le paquet et sortis de la cuisine pour mettre mes chaussures dans l'entrée. Le chemin vers le lycée me parut étrangement court. J'appréhendais ce jour. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce que c'était « quelque chose » ? Je soupirais en arrivant devant la grande grille. Cette grille ressemblait un peu à celles dans les prisons, comme dans les animes. Je m'imaginais bien la scène où la grille se refermerait derrière avec un claquement assourdissant et le personnage qui se retournait brusquement avec un air apeuré. À quoi j'étais en train de penser là ? Je regardais trop d'animes, c'était sûr.

Je restais debout, analysant le lycée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention avant. C'était un grand bâtiment en forme de E, blanc avec de nombreuses fenêtres. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était grand. Dans la cour qui entourait entièrement le lycée, des bancs se trouvaient un peu partout pour permettre aux élèves de s'installer. De nombreuses poubelles étaient aussi éparpillées un peu partout pour empêcher les lycéens de jeter leur papier dans les zones d'herbes arborées. Ce lycée avait vraiment l'air entretenu.

La sonnerie annonçant que les cours allaient bientôt commencer retentit, me sortant de ma profonde pensée. Je soupirai. Pour l'instant, personne n'avait fait attention à moi, j'espérais sincèrement que cela allait continuer.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma salle de classe afin de ne pas être en retard. Juste à temps, j'entrai dans la pièce. Soudain, plus un mot. Personne ne parlait. Tous les regards s'étaient retournés sur moi. Pourquoi ? Certaines personnes me laissaient des regards haineux que même mes adversaires ne m'avaient jamais laissés. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Je posai mes yeux sur Hikaru qui était la seule qui ne me jugeait pas en ce moment même. Je déglutis difficilement alors que je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour m'installer à ma place. L'atmosphère était pesante et m'oppressait. Les regards me suivirent et ne me quittèrent pas jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur. J'étais en quelque sorte soulagé quand le cours commença.

Alors que je sortis mes affaires, je réalisai que je n'avais pas retrouvé mon carnet de notes. Sur quoi j'allais écrire maintenant . Je soupirai faiblement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi. Mon esprit se perdit sur la place devant moi. Ayato me manquait. J'avais hâte qu'il soit de retour. Égoïstement, je lui en voulais d'être malade et de m'avoir abandonné aux mains de ces idiots.

Les cours passèrent lentement, j'avais réussi à trouver quelques feuilles qui trainaient pour pouvoir prendre quelques notes quoique mon esprit était déjà préoccupé par les récents événements. La matinée terminée, je profitai de la pause de midi pour chercher mon carnet de notes. Je faisais le tour de la classe, souhaitant le retrouver rapidement. Cependant, j'avais beau chercher, impossible de le trouver. Rien à faire. Introuvable. Ce pauvre carnet s'était évanoui dans la nature. Quelqu'un lui aurait-il pris ? Non. Impossible. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait fait ça ? Ce n'était pas logique, n'est-ce pas ?

Brutalement, je réalisai que je n'avais pas cherché à un endroit en particulier. Je me levai de ma chaise sur laquelle je m'étais réinstallé pour réfléchir et me dirigea vers le fond de la classe. Je sortis ma petite clé et ouvris mon casier. Un cahier était bien à l'intérieur mais, je me souvenais pas avoir déposé quoi que cela soit dedans. J'entendis de légers gloussements à peine retenus et attrapai le carnet en l'ouvrant.

C'était bien mon cahier qui comportait mes notes, malheureusement, ce que je vis mon figea. Je feuilletai les pages, elles étaient toutes, sans exception, abîmées. Certaines déchirées, parfois entièrement, parfois partiellement, d'autres étaient gribouillées rendant les notes illisibles, quelques des mots écrit en gros cachés aussi le cours qui était marqué normalement. J'essayai de lire quelques-uns des mots, c'était en général des insultes. Des insultes que je ne voulais même pas répéter. Des questions emplissaient ma tête de nouveau. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je donc fait au juste ?!

Je me relevai précipitamment en entendant mes camarades rigolaient derrière moi depuis tout à l'heure. Je me retournai pour leur faire face, les regardant froidement. Zetsu se leva de sa table et s'approcha lentement de moi.

« Tu regardes qui comme ça ?, me demanda-t-il l'air agressif. »

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Si je répondais, il allait s'énerver et cela n'allait pas arranger mon cas mais si je ne répondais pas, il penserait que j'étais qu'un faible et en profiterait. Que devais-je faire ? Soudainement, Netsu m'attrapa par le col en me soulevant légèrement du sol et répéta sa question :

« Tu regardes qui comme ça ?!

\- Toi !, ai-je crié. »

Il leva un sourcil, étonné. Pourquoi avais-je répondu ? Je suis qu'un imbécile ! Pendant que je m'insultais intérieurement, il resserra sa prise sur mon col, je n'osais pas réagir. Je pouvais me défendre, bien sur mais, j'avais fait le serment que ma force de chevalier servirait qu'à défendre l'humanité et non pas à l'attaquer dans mes propres intérêts. J'avais lâché le carnet qui était retombé au sol, de toute façon, étant donné l'état dans lequel il était, c'était inutile de s'en inquiéter.

Toutefois, je n'avais pas prévu la violente douleur qui apparut tout d'un coup sur ma joue. Je m'écroulai sur le parquet de la salle de classe, sous le choc. Zetsu venait de m'assigner un brutal coup sur la joue, me déboîtant presque la mâchoire. La douleur, je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis si longtemps. Je n'étais plus habitué. Je posai ma main sur ma joue endolorie alors que mon agresseur éclata de rire, certainement fier de son acte. J'étais ... choqué. Tout le monde gloussait, rigolait, se tordait de rire. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Fuir ? Rendre le coup ? Ignorer ? Oh, Ayato, si seulement il était là, il pourrait m'aider, me soutenir, me sourire. Je me mis difficilement debout, m'attendant à un nouvel impact sur ma joue rougie, ce que Zetsu ne fit rien de cela et se contenta de me prévenir :

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça. »

Il avait l'air sérieux et je ne voulais pas avoir des ennuis après tout. Il s'était mis en colère juste parce que je l'avais regardé froidement . Ce garçon était à fleur de peau. Je ramassai mon carnet et sortis de la pièce. J'avais mal, terriblement mal. Je trouvai refuge dans les toilettes. Je contemplai mon triste reflet dans le miroir, ma joue était complètement rougeâtre. Le coup a dû être violent, du sang coulait de ma bouche et de mes lèvres. Je m'étais peut-être mordu l'intérieur de la joue sur le coup. J'ouvris le robinet et me lavai le visage, cherchant à oublier cet accident. Je rinçai ma bouche plusieurs fois pour échapper à ce gout infâme qui me rappelait bon nombre de mes combats. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas senti cela . Je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Je pris mon mouchoir, le mouillai avec de l'eau froide et le posai sur ma joue. Cela me faisait du bien.

« Regarde de quoi tu as l'air, Hyoga, murmurai-je à moi-même. »

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je ne devais pas pleurer. Non, je devais me retenir. Pleurer, c'était un signe de faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ? Je sentis une larme dévaler ma joue, je ne pouvais pas les retenir. Il m'avait frappé, personne n'a réagi. Personne. Ils avaient tous éclaté de rire, appréciant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Je sanglotai, resserrant tristement ma prise sur le mouchoir humide comme ci cela allait m'aider à me sentir mieux. Désormais, ce n'était pas une mais plusieurs larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, me retenant de faire le moindre bruit. Et si quelqu'un me voyait . Ils allaient encore se moquer. Je sanglotai silencieusement, m'étouffant presque entre deux sanglots. Je lâchai le mouchoir et cachai mon visage avec mes mains en tremblant. Ma respiration était saccadée, secouée par de pauvres gémissements étouffés. Un coup, un misérable coup me mettait dans un état pareil. Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, c'était lamentable. Pourquoi cela me touchait autant ?

Après ma crise de larmes passait, j'essayai de me calmer en respirant lentement. Je devais me reprendre. Maintenant. Me reprendre ... Je reculai jusqu'à buter contre le mur, continuant à fixer mon sinistre reflet. Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? Mes yeux étaient gonflés, rouges, comme si je n'avais pas dormi durant des jours, j'étais devenu étrangement pale.

Je restai ainsi pendant un long moment, cherchant à oublier. La sonnerie retentit. Je ne voulais pas y retourner. Je me décollai du mur, ramassai mon mouchoir et sortis des toilettes. Les couloirs étaient vides, tout le monde était déjà dans leur salle.

Arrivé devant la mienne, j'ouvris lentement la porte, le cours n'avait pas encore débuté. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi, de nouveau. Comme ce matin. Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma place quand je remarquai que mes affaires étaient posées sur mon bureau, ce qui n'était pas le cas quand j'étais parti. Intrigué, je pris le premier manuel de la pile et l'ouvris à une page au hasard. Je me raidis quand je vis que mon manuel avait vécu le même traitement que mon carnet de notes, il était déchiré, griffonnait, des insultes étaient écrites partout sur les pages, empêchant une quelconque utilisation de ce pauvre livre. Il devait en être de même que le reste de mon bouquin. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Sans manuel, je ne pouvais pas travailler et personne allait accepter de me passer les siens.

Tout d'un coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je remballai toutes mes affaires et mis ma veste sous l'air étonné de toute la classe qui avait arrêté de parler. Je pris mon sac et passai la porte coulissante qui menait au couloir en le refermant avec fracas. Sans dire un moment, je traversai les couloirs. Cela servait à rien que je reste ici, après tout. Les gouttes d'eau recommencèrent à rouler sur mes joues alors que je sortais du lycée pour rentrer chez moi.

Une fois au manoir, je laissai tomber mon sac à l'entrée en retirant mes chaussures. Mes joues étaient encore humides. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais pleurnicher autant, je pouffais de rire à cette pensée. Que diraient mes amis s'ils me voyaient ainsi . Je montai les escaliers, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. J'entrai dans ma chambre, me laissant tomber mollement sur mon lit, comme à mon habitude. J'attrapai mon ordinateur et mis un anime pour oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les événements de la matinée. Je m'endormis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Je fus réveillé par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je tendis le bras et attrapai l'objet pour pouvoir lire le message que j'avais reçu. C'était un numéro inconnu.

« Alors comme ça, on part du lycée sans prévenir ? Quel dommage. J'espère que tu vas venir demain, lus-je à voix haute. »

Je soupirai et m'apprêtai à reposer mon téléphone lorsqu'un nouveau message fit afficher sur mon écran, je l'ouvris et restai immobile. Ce message, de nouveau inconnu, disait : « Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait. »

Qu'avais-je fait ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Un autre message apparut, commençant à trembler légèrement, je l'ouvris comme les autres :

 _« Bienvenue en Enfer, Hyoga. :) »_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours. Hyoga commence vraiment à souffrir, c'est dur à écrire ses émotions, j'aimerais que le lecteur ressente vraiment la tristesse et le malaise qu'il ressent lui-même. M'enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne soirée ~


	7. Chapter 7 : Seul

Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi (encore) pour ma longue absence, mais bon, vous me connaissez maintenant, je n'ai pas un rythme très régulier disons. xd Bref, je reviens parmi vous pour le chapitre 7 de Jiguko no uchi ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé pour écrire la suite. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait marcher cette fanfiction, à vrai dire, cependant, j'suis contente qu'elle vous plaise ! Ainsi, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vous attente !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Seul

J'étais allongée sur le dos sur le matelas moelleux, mais humide, de mon lit. J'étais trempé de sueur et ma respiration était saccadée. Un cauchemar ? Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis que j'étais enfant. Je me levai rapidement me provoquant un étourdissement accompagné d'une horrible migraine. Mes vêtements collés, mon front perlé. Je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau, une douche froide s'imposait.

Je ne voulais pas y mettre les pieds. Je ne voulais surtout pas y faire face.

Je laissai tomber mes vêtements trempés au sol et mis la radio. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et la musique était vraiment la meilleure option. J'entrai lentement dans la cabine de douche lorsqu'un doux son de piano sortit du petit appareil. Je tendis l'oreille lorsque la voix mélancolique de la chanteuse commença à résonner dans la petite pièce.

 _Sou kizuiteta noni .._

 _Bien que tout le monde était au courant .._

 _Daremo ga shiranai furishiteta._

 _Tous faisaient semblant de ne rien savoir._

 _Mou subete owatte .._

 _Je voulais vraiment .._

 _Shinmaeba ii to omotteta._

 _Que tout ça s'arrête._

Des larmes incontrôlables roulèrent tristement sur mes joues quand je compris le sens de ces douloureuses paroles. Elles me symbolisaient. Cette musique, en quelques mots, racontait tous mes sentiments contradictoires. Je sortis de la cabine, manquant de tomber contre le carrelage froid, et pris la radio brusquement afin de lire le titre de cette magnifique chanson : LIFE, Mika Nakashima.

Je passai un moment à rêvasser sous la douche, passant en boucle cette musique. Les sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas, perturbant ma respiration, secouant mes épaules. L'eau se mélangeait aux gouttes reflétant ma souffrance, effaçant mes erreurs et ma peine. Où était donc le valeureux et fier chevalier ?

Je sortis de la pièce d'eau, comme soulagé. Cette sensation après une crise de larmes était étrange, j'étais comme serein sans l'être totalement. Impossible de trouver les bons mots pour définir cette impression. Je pris mon téléphone, de nombreux messages d'inconnu, que je n'osais même plus lire, s'affichaient sur l'écran d'accueil. J'envoyai un message à Ayato pour le prévenir que je ne me sentais pas très bien non plus et que je serai absent.

Je descendais doucement les escaliers afin de me rendre aux toilettes lorsque j'entendis la porte claquée. Ils étaient partis. Aucun de mes « compagnons » n'était venu vérifier si j'allais bien. A quoi pensais-je ? Je n'étais plus rien pour eux, plus rien. Je m'effondrai sur les marches de l'escalier en bois grinçant, repris d'une nouvelle crise de sanglots interminables.

Ma sonnerie retentit, j'hésitais à regarder le message par peur. J'étais terrorisé à l'idée de les regarder. Pris d'un certain courage, je pris l'objet de ma souffrance dans les mains et vérifiai mes notifications. Je soupirai de soulagement, c'était Ayato qui me proposait de parler. J'en avais tellement besoin que je sentis de nouveau les larmes montaient à mes yeux. Je secouai la tête et l'appelai. Il répondit rapidement. Mon ami ...

« Ca va pas ? me demanda-t-il de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Si, si, ne t'en fais ! assurai-je maladroitement en me relevant. »

Je montai dans ma chambre, seul misérable pièce où je me sentais en sécurité, et m'installai assis contre la porte. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres un long moment. Je ressentais un certain bonheur, nous rigolions. Il toussait de temps à autre en m'assurant qu'il allait mieux.

« En fait, Hyoga, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Un jour, après les cours, j'ai essayé de parler avec tes amis. Je voulais savoir pourquoi ils ne t'adressaient plus la parole. Malheureusement, lorsque je suis arrivée, ils parlaient de toi. »

Ma respiration se coupa, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma gorge.

« Tu sais, c'est pas facile, mais je veux juste ton bien. Ils ne disaient pas des choses gentilles, je ne sais pas comment te le dire ...

\- Tais-toi, ordonnai-je. »

Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite. Mon cœur se serra cruellement. Pourquoi ? J'étais si peu important à leurs yeux ? Je n'étais rien, en vérité ... ? Je sentis une goutte d'eau salée coulait doucement le long de ma joue jusqu'à arriver sur mes lèvres, me rappelant le gout amer de la trahison. Oui,j'avais été trahi par mes amis, mes compagnons, mes frères d'armes. Ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps pour se débarrasser de moi.

J'entendais la voix lointaine d'Ayato qui essayait de me rassurer. Je m'écroulai en me repliant sur moi-même, étouffant mes sanglots. Je m'excusai auprès de mon véritable ami et raccrochai. J'avais besoin de repos. Je me laissai tomber sur le côté, au sol. Sa froideur me rassurait, me rappelait la Sibérie et ma maman. Maman ... Si tu avais été là, aurais-tu pu m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormi par terre. Je me relevai, mon épaule endolorie fit grincer mes dents. J'avais faim. Je décidai de descendre dans la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Néanmoins, mon cœur loupa un battement. Sur la table, rien ne s'y trouvait. Contrairement à d'habitude, Shun ne m'avait rien laissé à manger. Il m'abandonnait, lui aussi ?

Je serrai les dents en m'approchant du réfrigérateur. Je restai devant celui-ci longuement, la fraîcheur m'enveloppant lentement. Je soupirai de bien-être. Je pris finalement un jus de fruits et le refermai. Je me sentais seul. Je secouai la bouteille et remarquai qu'elle était presque remplie. Je bus le liquide froid lentement, très lentement, sans reprendre ma respiration. Au bout d'une minute, je sentis l'air me manquait, cependant je n'arrêtai pas de boire pour autant. Inconsciemment, par pur réflexe, je repris ma respiration.

« Merde ! criai-je. »

Je n'ai pas remis les pieds au lycée depuis ce que j'appelais « l'incident ». Je souhaitais au plus profond de moi-même que ce n'était qu'un événement isolé qui ne recommencera jamais. J'espérais ne pas être pris dans cette danse macabre où la mort se rapprochait de plus en plus à chaque minute. J'étais terrifié ... Ayato essayait tant bien que mal de me rassurer au téléphone, sans vraiment savoir ce qui me préoccupait. Sa gentillesse était ma seule source de réconfort.

Au manoir, personne ne me parlait, me regardait, me voyait. Je n'existais plus. Je n'étais qu'un fantôme passant rapidement chercher des petites collations et disparaître. Je ne savais même plus si c'était moi qui les évitait ou l'inverse. Je ne pensais pas que notre relation était si fragile. « C'est la vie, n'est-ce pas ? murmurai-je. » La vie ... Quelle cruelle vie.

Le dimanche soir, je commençais à préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain. Ayato était de retour, je n'étais plus seul. Cela me redonnait doucement espoir. Il existait des cas plus graves que moi, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, ce n'était rien.

J'avais racheté des manuels prétextant les avoir perdus. Tatsumi m'avait passé un savon ennuyant que je n'avais même pas écouté. Il ne comprenait jamais rien de toute façon. Cette histoire avait, par ailleurs, fait bien rire Ayato qui s'en était tordu l'estomac. Ce petit souvenir me fait sourire.

Le lendemain, j'étais prêt. Prêt à leur faire face. Les messages ne cessaient pas, lorsque je bloquais un numéro, un nouveau reprenait sa place. Une boucle sans fin. Cependant, je refusais de couper mon téléphone voulant préserver le contact avec Ayato. Je pris mon sac et descendis lentement les escaliers. Je ne devais plus fuir et déprimer dans mon coin, si faible. Je devais être fort. Ne pas me laisser faire. Me défendre.

Je sortis du manoir sans me retourner, sans avoir peur de ce qui m'attendait dans cet endroit maudit. Même seul, je pouvais tenir debout. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi optimiste, mais cela me faisait du bien. Je sentais l'air frais et doux du matin, pris une grande aspiration.

« Sois fort, Hyoga ! criai-je à moi-même. »

Ayato m'attendait juste devant la grille de l'établissement, il me fit de grands signes en souriant lorsque je passais devant lui. Nous discutions, sans nous soucier de notre entourage, pendant que nous avancions dans le grand bâtiment pour changer nos chaussures. Il me racontait ce qu'il avait fait pendant le week-end, quelques histoires drôles.

Lorsque nous étions arrivé devant la salle de classe, mon cœur loupa un battement. J'avais peur. Peur de ce dont ils étaient capables. Les souvenirs de cette journée refaisaient surface, brisant mon petit espoir et me paralysant. Ayato me considéra un moment, inquiet, en prononçant mon nom à de nombreuses reprises. Je n'arrivai pas à répondre, aucun son ne pouvait sortir. Je ne pensais pas être faible ... Je m'apprêtai à faire demi-tour lorsqu'Ayato attrapa fermement mon poignet.

« Les cours vont commencer, viens, annonça-t-il. »

Je repris lentement mon calme. Je devais rester fort, n'est-ce pas ? Ayato me souria tendrement et me tira par la main dans la salle de classe. La salle de torture, plutôt. Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi. Ces regards me transperçaient de part en part, sans la moindre pitié.

« Vous avez un souci ?! cracha brutalement Ayato. »

Ils restèrent bouche bée et détournèrent les yeux. Il m'avait défendu. Quelqu'un m'avait défendu ... Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, je sursautais sans oser me retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? A votre place, ordonna le professeur qui venait d'entrer. »

Ayato continua à me tirer vers ma chaise où je pris place, soulagé. Rien d'étrange n'avait été écrit, rien n'avait été dégradé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer, apaisé. Cela n'échappa à Hikaru, qui ne cessait de me regarder intensément. Je préférais l'ignorer, évitant les potentiels ennuis qu'engendrait un regard mal perçu.

Les cours passèrent, lentement et ce fut l'heure de la pause-déjeuner. Lorsque tout le monde se levait et retrouvait ses amis, Ayato se tourna vers moi avec un air inquiet et il m'expliqua qu'il avait oublié son bento chez lui. J'essayais de le rassurer en lui proposant d'aller manger à la cantine, pour cette fois. Il s'excusa de nombreuses fois, ce qui était inutile. Cela me dérangeait pas de manger à la cantine au lieu d'un pauvre sandwich préparer le matin. A vrai dire, depuis que Shun avait arrêté de me préparer mes bentos, je ne mangeais plus vraiment le midi.

Nous arrivions dans la bruyante salle de restauration. Nous avions pris chacun un plateau et choisis les plans que nous désirions. Il m'expliquait chacun de ses choix, d'une manière assez drôle. Je réalisais à cet instant que j'étais heureux qu'en sa présence. Il avait raison depuis le début.

Il prit un verre et le posa sur mon plateau, je le remerciai et nous nous dirigions vers une table de libre. Néanmoins, lorsque je passai devant un groupe d'élève de ma classe - Zetsu était là -, je sentis quelque chose me bloquer le pied et je basculai en avant, mon plateau à la main. Mon corps frappa violemment le sol pendant que mon plateau retombait bruyamment contre le carrelage. Un liquide coulait le long de mes cheveux et dégoulinait goutte par goutte par terre. Je mis du temps à comprendre que c'était mes ramens qui étaient retombé sur ma tête.

Tout le monde rigolait. Je les entendais éclater de rire. J'essayai de me relever tandis qu'Ayato me tendait sa main avec un air déconcerté. Il m'aida à me relever, mais j'étais toujours en état de choc. Je ne comprenais pas. Quelqu'un m'avait fait un croche pied ? Et je venais de tomber ? Je ...

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! s'écria mon ami en se plaçant devant moi comme pour me protéger.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu prends son parti quand même ? questionna Zetsu.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ! s'expliqua Ayato. »

Non, non ... Je devais arrêter cette dispute sinon ...

« Tu sais ce qu'il a fait lors de ton absence ? demanda soudainement une autre personne du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a fait du mal à Hikaru, annonça froidement le chef en me pointant du doigt. Il a fait du mal à celle que tu aimes, Ayato ! Tu ne vas pas laisser passer cela tout de même ?! »

Un lourd silence s'installa pendant qu'Ayato se tournait lentement vers moi. Son regard avait changé. Il était remplis ... de haine ?

« Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Mais je ... »

Je n'avais pas pu finir ma phrase lorsque la jeune fille en question arriva sur nous en courant. Quelqu'un l'avait surement mise au courant. J'espérais, au fond de moi, qu'elle lui explique la vérité. Cependant, elle s'arrêta à côté de lui en pleurant en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, à voix basse. Je n'arrivai pas à entendre. Il tremblait en serrant son poing. Que lui disait-elle, cette menteuse ?

Il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelques paroles, certainement rassurantes. Il la berça ainsi quelques instants, le temps que ses sanglots s'apaisaient. Aucun bruit, aucun son, rien. Comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Je ne pensais plus, je ne réfléchissais plus. J'étais comme hypnotisé par cette scène.

Une vive douleur à la joue me sortit de ma transe et je m'écroulai sur le sol dur en lâchant un gémissement de désespoir. Ayato était au-dessus de moi, haletant. Que faire ? Fuir ? Affronter ? Discuter ? Non, il ne voudrait évidemment pas parler. Il était aveuglé par sa rage. Je ne ressentais plus rien, choqué. Je secouai la tête, je devais reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était pas encore fini.

« Ayato, appelai-je en relevant la tête.

\- La ferme, »

Il frappa mon menton avec son pied. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur mes lèvres. Du sang ? Je venais de me mordre la joue à cause du coup. J'étais perdu. Il ... était mon ami ? Mon seul ami ?

Il s'agenouilla en face de moi et attrapa mon col en abattant de nouveau son poing contre ma joue puis s'écria :

« Comment as-tu osé la forcer ?!

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas forcé, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé, essayai-je de me défendre.

\- Il ment ! m'accusa-t-elle. »

Il serra les dents et me donnant un violent coup dans le ventre. Dans un râle de douleur, je crachai du sang mélangé à ma salive en me repliant sur moi-même. Il me lâcha le col et se releva. C'était fini ? Il allait partir ? Alors que je m'apprêtai à relever la tête, il posa son pied sur ma tête, m'empêchant tout mouvement, en rigolant.

« Allons, les chiens restent à terre. »

Il retira son pied et s'éloigna progressivement de moi, suivi par le groupe de garçons et Hikaru. Il fallait que je me défende. Où était passé mon honneur de chevalier ? Malgré la douleur lancinante des coups, je me redressai la mâchoire tremblante. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais. Cependant, si je me laissais faire à chaque fois, je serai une victime pour tous et maltraité tout le long de l'année, n'était-ce pas ?

Une fois sur pied, je m'élançai vers mon ancien ami en tremblant et écrasai mon poing contre sa mâchoire. Il tituba légèrement, vite rattraper par les autres élèves. Je repris ma respiration, fier de moi. Je ne serai pas la victime, je ne perdrai pas.

Mon espoir s'échappa bien vite puisque deux bras me bloquèrent par-derrière les épaules, me tenant fermement malgré mon agitation. Ils s'approchèrent tous autour de moi, en rond. Ayato fut le premier à m'assigner un impitoyable coup dans le menton, m'arrachant une nouvelle fois un grognement. Il prit ma mâchoire entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il était ... heureux ?

Un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire, encore et encore. Le jeune homme derrière moi me lâcha et je m'affalai par terre. Les coups reprirent, de poing, de pied, je ne parvenai même plus à faire la différence. La douleur m'envahissait, me contrôlait. J'avais peur. De nouveau peur. J'étais seul. Toute la foule autour crier, hurler de frapper plus fort. La « punition » que je méritais. Ma conscience vacillait. Je voulais pleurer, mais cela ne servait à rien. C'était inutile.

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur le côté et vis une petite touffe verte me fixant. Shun ... Il se préparait à avancer pour intervenir, mais une main l'empoigna, le forçant à se tenir tranquille. Cela était mieux ainsi. Je ne voulais pas le mêler à toute cette histoire sans fin.

La sonnerie marqua la fin de ma torture. Tous se séparèrent, joyeux, heureux tandis que j'étais à terre, presque inconscient. Je n'avais plus de force, plus d'espoir. Les larmes coulèrent enfin, laissant parler ma peine et ma douleur. Je venais d'être trahi, pour la deuxième fois. Je ricanai, cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps. Mes sanglots résonnaient dans la salle désormais vide. En fait, l'école, c'était cruel. Non, le monde était cruel.

« Je devrais peut-être mourir. »

* * *

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de mélanger espoir et désespoir. Je trouvais ça plus probable et puis, on m'a fait remarquer qu'Hyoga se défendrait certainement. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la scène où il se fait tabasser, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Un petit peu d'action après le chapitre très psychologique de la dernière fois ! Pour la chanson, vous pouvez l'écouter, elle existe vraiment. D'ailleurs, je vous la conseille, elle est très jolie. J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez passé un bon moment et à la prochaine ! ~


End file.
